


Jo

by soundingsea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/pseuds/soundingsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness against the sunlight in the doorway resolves into one Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jo

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 2x14, AU

Jo inhales the citrus scent of Cascade hops. Before she can drop them into the secondary fermenter, there's a tap on the outside door. Winnebago Craft Brewery sells growlers onsite; it's just about noon, and time to open.

Darkness against the sunlight in the doorway resolves into one Sam Winchester. Jo tenses. The only monster around here's supposed to be at the bottom of the lake, and she's pretty sure that's for the benefit of tourists lost on the way to Wisconsin Dells.

But Sam's all-black eyes tell another story, as does his hand on her arm, gripping her tight.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Jo (The "Brewed Under a Bad Sign" Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96806) by [dark_roast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_roast/pseuds/dark_roast)




End file.
